speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherie Priest
About the Author * Genres: Steampunk / urban Fantasy * Writing Style: * Books: Cherie Priest Books Biography CHERIE PRIEST is the author of over a dozen novels, including the steampunk pulp adventures The Inexplicables, Ganymede, Dreadnought, Clementine, and Boneshaker. Boneshaker was nominated for both the Hugo Award and the Nebula Award; it was a PNBA Award winner, and winner of the Locus Award for Best Science Fiction Novel. Cherie also wrote Bloodshot and Hellbent from Bantam Spectra; Fathom and the Eden Moore series from Tor; and three novellas published by Subterranean Press. In addition to all of the above, her first foray into George R. R. Martin’s superhero universe, Fort Freak (for which she wrote the interstitial mystery), debuted in the summer of 2011. Cherie’s short stories and nonfiction articles have appeared in such fine publications as Weird Tales, Publishers Weekly, and numerous anthologies. She lives in Chattanooga, TN, with her husband, a big shaggy dog, and a fat black cat. About Me Series Cheshire Red Reports series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Vampires, shady government agencies, mad scientist, secret experiments, witch, magical relic, Men in Black Clockwork Century Universe series * Genre: Steampunk * Theme: ravenous undead, zombies, air pirates, criminal overlords, eccentric inventor, heavily armed refugees. *(Series) *# Boneshaker, October 2009, Tor Books. *# Clementine, July 2010, Subterranean Press. *# Dreadnought, September 2010, Tor Books. *# Ganymede, September 2011, Tor Books. *# The Inexplicables, November 2012, Tor Books. *# Fiddlehead, November 2013, Tor Books. *# Jacaranda, January 2015, Subterranean Press. The Borden Dispatches series * Genre: historic - Urban Fantasy - horror * Theme: Lizzie Borden as vamp-monster hunter * (2 Book series) *# Maplecroft, 2014 Roc Books. *#''Chapelwood'', 2015 Roc Books. Eden Moore series * Four and Twenty Blackbirds, ** Original edition, 2003 Marietta Publishing. ** Re-released in a revised, much expanded, edition, 2005 Tor Books. ** Issued in the United Kingdom, February 2012, Titan Books. * Wings to the Kingdom, October 2006, Tor Books. ISBN 978-0-7653-1309-6. ** Issued in the United Kingdom, May 2012 Titan Books. ISBN 9780857687739 * Not Flesh Nor Feathers, Tor Books. ISBN 978-0-7653-1310-2. ** Publishers Weekly described this book as "a bit talky" but also as Cherie Priest's "most assured outing yet." Other Writings Short Stories * The Living Dead 2 (2010) Awards * In March 2006, she won the Lulu Blooker Prize for Fiction for Four and Twenty Blackbirds (Tor Books, 2005), becoming the first ever winner in that category. * Her 2006 short story "Wishbones" was part of the Aegri Somnia anthology by Apex Digest, which was nominated for a Bram Stoker Award. * Her 2009 novel Boneshaker won a Pacific Northwest Booksellers Association Award * The Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America announced that Boneshaker made the final ballot for the 2009 Nebula Award for Best Novel. * Boneshaker was a 2010 Hugo Award nominee in the Best Novel category.[ * Boneshaker won the 2010 Locus Award in the Best Science Fiction Novel category. References Category:Urban Fantasy Authors Category:Steampunk Authors Category:Historical Fantasy Authors Category:Horror Authors